


Consequences of Past

by Jesstabulous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesstabulous/pseuds/Jesstabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She changed everything, and lost the one thing important to her. But was it really so bad in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own not the world of Harry Potter.
> 
> A/N: Yet again, one of my oldies but a fav posted to my ff.net account in `08. I did edit it a little bit before posting it to AO3 but not enough to change it from its original form. 
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Hinder - Lips of an Angel and Bif Naked - The Lucky Ones. I wanted to write a story that could use the lyrics, not rely on them. The lyrics are mostly page or scene breakers. I also wanted to say that I am a very huge Sirius/Hermione fan, and a James/Hermione fan, but realistically Hermione and James would never be together under any circumstance or else we would have never had the wonderful books cuz there would have been no Harry to write about.
> 
> Also Setellia Black is an original character. Her name is pronounced (Se-tell-eiah) if your interested. So is Byrus Black, whose name is pronounced (Bye-russ).

* * *

Hermione was seated in her new flat on the outskirts of London; she was contemplating everything that had happened in the past few months. The war was over, thanks to her, and so _so_ many people had been given a second chance. Sirius was back with his godson - amongst many other very serious changes to the time line.

Harry had turned out to be a professional quidditch player instead of  a Auror or the boy who lived. Ron still had the temper of a thousand raging bulls, but he never developed a liking for her. Her biggest regret was probably that the Golden Trio never developed in this time line, though they were still all friends, but she was more than quite a few years older than them now.

She had spent her whole life in the past, with the Marauders, and now she was the same age as the adults of her old time had been and it was strange. Even with the passage of time seeming longer it had only been a few months in her original time that had transpired from when she had left and returned. But whether the time line had been damaged or fixed would be up to the viewer she supposed.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, only to be replaced with memories. She had purposefully made the decision to save James and Lily potter from their fate, she had purposefully made the conscious choice to murder Peter Pettigrew before he could join the ranks of the Death Eaters. Which made her a murderer she supposed, she did after all kill an innocent teen based on her timeline instead of the one she had been living in.

She got to watch a baby Harry Potter grow up with both his loving parents, she had watched as Sirius grew into one of the most handsome wizards she had ever laid eyes on, as well as the most promiscuous. He never became the wanted man with haunted eyes that she had known him to be; instead he had taken up the hobby of becoming a part time male model for _Witches Taste_ , as well as a political activist for half-breed rights inspired by his best friend Remus.

Speaking of Remus, well he had also changed, he wasn't balding and looking older then his years as she knew him in her time. Instead he was gorgeous, a full head of shaggy brown hair, less scars adorning his body and more light reflected in his eyes. He looked more like he should have if the war had never consumed him and his friends - and she supposed that since she had altered time that it hadn't. Only she retained the memories of what had really happened, what should have happened, but never did. It was a heavy burden to carry alone.

Getting up she made her way over to her muggle phone, she knew that the Potters would have one in their home since Lily loved anything and everything muggle. She also knew that Lily was either at work or busy, and Harry was off at a game in Italy.

She dialed the number and she wanted, the one she knew by heart, and placed the receiver to her ear. She had seated herself into the plush flower patterned chair that her grandmother insisted she have. It happened to be right next to a small round table in the corner that held the phone, it was very grandmother-ish but she loved the set up, it was comfortable for her.

When she heard the deep voice on the other end answer with a 'hello?' her heart rose and sank at the same time.

"Hi." She replied, her knees tucked up to her chest as a sad smile graced her face at the sound of his voice.

 

 

_Honey why you calling me so late?_   
_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

James Potter answered the weird contraption that Lily had insisted on them having. It took him awhile to figure out that when it made this annoying ringing noise that he was supposed to pick it up - because apparently weird, loud, obnoxious ringing noises meant that someone was trying to contact you.

"Floo would be just fine…" he muttered to himself as he made his way over to the machine. He picked it up and held it to his ear as Lily had instructed, she had also taught him that you needed to say hello in a polite gesture, so he did "Hello?" he asked questioningly, he wasn't sure if anyone would reply, or if he was doing this correctly.

When he heard Hermione's voice say 'hi.' on the other end of the thing he was holding, his face contorted into a frown. He was wondering why she would be calling him, and of course why she would be calling so late.

"Ummm…hey Hermione, did you need me to get Lily?" He had already started to make his way to find Lily before he heard a loud yelling over the phone. "What?" he asked back into the mouthpiece.

"No, no James, I wasn't calling to talk to Lily…" She paused for a second and closed her eyes, attempting to keep back tears. "I was just calling to talk to you." She breathed out ruefully.

"Hermione, we discussed this, I'm a married man, have been for quite some time." He admonished sternly in a harsh whisper, his tone impatient.

"I know that." She gritted back bitterly, before sighing heavily. "Sometimes, It's just nice to hear your voice, nice to remember." She was becoming nostalgic as memories from her time travels came flooding back to her. Of course she never really did time travel to the people that existed now, only she knew the truth.

She could hear James sigh heavily on the other end of the line, she knew that sound all to well. He only did that when he was trying to figure out how to solve a problem, or when he was frustrated and didn't want to show it.

"Hermione, that was a long long time ago. I love Lily." He finished in a soft voice, almost as if he were talking to a child. She supposed by the way she was acting that she was still stuck at seventeen in their time.

 

 

__Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_  
 _I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud__

__

_Hermione was standing on the edge of the forest next to the lake on the Hogwarts grounds, she was missing her friends Harry and Ron terribly. She wanted to fix this mess she had gotten herself into, she never meant to break her timeturner, it was a complete accident, she tried to protect it as she fell down the stairs that Draco had pushed her down._

_Yet her attempts were in vain. She was now in 1977, and she was stuck with James, Lily, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Lucius….all the people that she knew as adults or older adults in her time…or people that were dead in her time. A small tear slipped down her cheek._

_She couldn't understand how things had gotten so bad. She had told Dumbledore about her situation of course, but he informed her that until they found a solution to the situation that she should live her life here as if she belonged._

_James placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her as she worked furiously to wipe her eyes with the back of her hands. He had a concerned look on his face as his brown eyes stared back into hers._

_She had been here for over four months now, and she had attempted to keep a distance from the people she knew in her time. But the marauders stubbornly wouldn't allow it. Particularly Sirius Black who found her to be the only girl he had yet to make swoon over him._

" _Are you ok?" James asked concerned._

" _Yes, of course I'm ok, why?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her emotions and her pain. The only thing her friends knew was that she was a transfer student. They would never, and could never, know the true extent of her presence._

" _We'll we couldn't find you in the common room, and we figured we would split up and look for you. It wasn't like you to not be there after dinner, especially after hours, so you can understand our concern." James stated, his head cocked to the side as he studied her._

" _I just came out here to forget I guess." She responded truthfully._

" _Is it working?" James asked as he took as seat on the grass and motioned Hermione to follow suit._

" _Not really…" She muttered bitterly, another single tear making its way down her porcelain face. James could never stand to watch a beautiful girl cry, much less any girl. He wasn't sure what to do, this was the first time he had ever been in the presence of a crying girl alone. He did the only thing he could think of to help get her mind off her troubles, he kissed her._

_To say Hermione was surprised was an understatement; she knew that James wasn't with Lily yet. In fact she had a feeling that sometimes the boy felt like he would never get a chance with the fiery red-head. But his lips were just so soft, and she was just so upset, and this was really taking her mind off her problems. It wasn't like she had expected to get stuck in time after all._

 

  
_Well, my girl's in the next room_   
_Sometimes I wish she was you_

Hermione had a solemn look on her face as she revisited that particular memory. That night James had done everything in his power to help her forget, and he had definitely helped her forget, mind you.

On the plush grass, next to the clear lake with a half-moon shining above and the stars reflecting off the dancing water was the night that Hermione Granger lost her virginity. It was a night she would always remember, it was a night that Hermione remembered with a sadness, but also with a deep fondness and longing.

"Hermione, you broke it off, there isn't much I can tell you." James said, trying to make himself clear. He did often find himself missing her touch, her brown hair, and her soft lips. But he had Lily now, a woman he had loved for years before Hermione ever showed up, a woman that he finally had and was never going to give up. Even if that meant giving up Hermione.

 

  
_I guess we never really moved on_   
_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

"James," Hermione chocked out, she didn't understand why she was being so emotional, it had been years since her and James were last together, but for some reason she couldn't seem to let him go. She hadn't wanted to in the first place if she were honest with herself.

She couldn't bring herself to stay with James when she knew that keeping him and Lily apart would mean the inadvertent death of Harry Potter. If she had married James she would have murdered her best friend without anyone ever knowing. She couldn't deal with that kind of emotional trauma or guilt resting upon her shoulders.

But now that Harry was safely in the world, now that he was a professional quidditch player - she had been having dreams of James and her togeather again, she had been reliving moments she had hoped she never had to give up. It was a fools dream.

"We can't do this Hermione," James paused, his voice heavy "I can't do this." Hermione could swear she could hear bitter sadness in his voice if she focused hard enough.

"I wish I could tell you why I had to end our relationship James, but I can't, I _honestly_ can't." He had been asking her for a few years now why she had walked out on him, and she swore to herself she would never tell him. She never told anyone.

"I have to go Hermione." James voice was short and clipped, he sounded angry now and this broke Hermione's heart. She knew that she had hurt the man deeply, but she had to, she needed to, she just couldn't tell him the reason why and it was killing her slowly. "I do still love you though." James whispered into the phone, almost inaudible, but Hermione caught it and she smiled as she placed the phone back down onto the receiver.

 

  
_It sounds so sweet_   
_Coming from the lips of an angel_

Hermione stared at the phone a good long while, her mind racing with memories and meandering thoughts. She didn't regret a lot about her life; in fact she was rather proud on how well everything seemed to have turned out. She had found a way to kill Tom Riddle before he could gain any real standing again, or become super powerful as he was in her time.

She had managed to save the lives of so many, but in the process she had sort of ruined her own.

 

 

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_Hermione was crying hard now as James stared at her with raging contempt. She had never been on the receiving end of this type of look and it was killing her on the inside. But she had to do this. It was the only option she had._

" _So this is it then?" James spit out at her with such venom in his voice. A sob broke free from the hand over her mouth._

" _James," She choked out, her heart breaking into more pieces with every second that passed. "I-We can't be together, I wish I could tell you why but I can't."_

_He replied with a scoff, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you can't," The tone in his voice told her he didn't believe a word of what she was saying. Hermione didn't know how to tell the man in front of her that he needed to be with Lily Evans and have a child, a child that they would name Harry Potter, she couldn't tell the man in front of her the reason she had to let him go. That if she didn't she would be killing her best friend, she would be murdering a person that the wizarding world needed._

" _I can't…" She wanted to say that she couldn't live with the guilt of murdering a boy that she had come to love in her time. She wanted to tell him but she would be risking everything in the time line if she told them about her true past. "Please," she sobbed out, "Please believe me. Please understand." she begged and pleaded of him._

_James just stared at her with angry, cold eyes. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He tossed to the ground with such force that the black box broke open and a small diamond ring flung out onto the ground, bouncing along the tile, its ringing noise sounding as loud as a bomb being dropped._

_Hermione eyed the ring with wide eyes, tears streaming down her face._

" _Keep it." James bit out as he made his way to the door, "I was planning on giving it to you anyway." His tone was bitter and hurt._

" _James!" Hermione yelled, her body sinking to the floor, unable to hold herself togeather anymore under the weight of her emotions. He didn't turn around at her voice though, just kept walking. "JAMES!" Hermione cried harder, her body wracked with violent sobs._

" _Goodbye Hermione." He simply stated, his back turned to her. He paused for a moment before opening the door and shutting it behind him; leaving Hermione alone in the house with nothing but a diamond ring and her sorrows to accompany her._

 

  
_And I never wanna say goodbye_   
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_with the lips of an angel_

 

Hermione got up from her spot in the chair and made her way into her bathroom. She needed a cold shower, something to get her mind off the pain of that particular memory.

As the cold water made its way down her body she shivered. She had long finished crying over that moment in her life even though she still had the ring that he had flung to the ground; the ring she was sure he was going to propose to her with if she hadn't broke off their relationship.

She never dated anyone after James. She had stayed single and alone. Not to say that she didn't have the opportunity to date, many guys had asked her, including Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, but she had respectfully declined. Having already ruined the time line so much she couldn't risk damaging it more with her interference.

Her lips played into a small smile. She really did have wonderful friends, of course they weren't Ron or Harry, but they were Remus, Sirius, Alice Longbottom, and even Severus. Who turned out to not be so mean and grouchy in this time, though he was still secretly pinning over Lily and hated Harry. Some things just never change no matter what time continuum you seem to be in.

"At Least some things don't change…" She laughed to herself as she wrapped herself up in a fluffy green towel. Changing into a pair of muggle jeans and a tank top, she made her way out of her flat. She really needed some fresh air and she hoped a walk through the country side would do her some good.

As she walked along the gravel road, past small shops and boutiques she noticed a new shop that wasn't there last week. It was a muggle bridal store, a type of store she had been avoiding since that night. In the window there was such a beautiful white gown, it was perfect and so enthralling that she was compelled to stand in front of it for some time.

 

 

  
_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_   
_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

 

_It was such a beautiful day; the sun was out and was warming the beach side. Everyone was in attendance. She wore a plaid blue sun dress with thin straps. She was dressed in white flip flops her hair up in conservative curls, some of them falling into her face._

_She looked like an angel with the glow of the sun on her honey skin. The chairs were lined up with an alter at the front. She was happy and sad at the same time. She half-hoped the high tide would come in and ruin everything, but she knew that it would never come to pass._

_She new this day would come. But that knowledge didn't make this day any easier to bear. As the music started she saw James in a black tuxedo, with Sirius and Remus as groomsmen. He was so handsome with his shaggy black hair. He reminded her so much of Harry sometimes it was uncanny._

_As the processions started everyone turned to view the bride, but she kept her eyes locked onto James. She didn't need to turn around to know the bride would be beautiful, she didn't need to turn around to know how happy the bride was, because once she too had been that happy. She didn't need to turn around to see the dress that should have been on her._

_She simply didn't want to turn around to see Lily Evans living the life she should be._

 

  
_And does he know you're talking to me_   
_Will it start a fight_   
_No I don't think she has a clue_

 

Hermione eyed the dress curiously, it looked just like the dress Lily had worn, except more modern and with less lace. It was strapless with beads filling up the bodice, with a long full skirt, adorned with a baby blue ribbon around the waist that cascading down onto the train.

She would never understand what compelled her to do it, but she purchased that dress.

 

 

_Well my girl's in the next room_

 

At dinner everyone was seated around the table celebrating Harry's win, we'll actually Harry's team's win, but to the family and friends seated around the table it might as well have been _just_ his win.

There was so much food around the table; Molly always had a gift of cooking the most wonderful feasts. Ron was seated next to Lavender Brown and Hermione laughed on the inside, it was the same girl he had dated before they got together in her time. It would make sense without her around that those two would become a couple. In fact she had heard a few rumors about marriage plans.

Remus was there as well with a lovely looking Clara Banks, the girl he had met in his fourth year, they had only been together for a few months but she knew that Remus was stricken. Clara loved everything about him, including his lycanthropy. In her words "The sex before the full moon is…absolutely amazing."

Sirius was seated next to a blond bimbo that she hadn't the slightest clue who she was, in fact that was the ninth girl Hermione had seen on his arm this week. He never was much of a man for commitment.

Her eyes passed over Lily, her smile wide and her eyes aglow. She was laughing with her son, holding onto her small pregnant belly, she could only be a few months along, maybe one or two, but you could still tell just the same. Her heart hurt to think that that child should be hers.

Feeling the sudden need to breath she excused herself to the back porch. Pulling out a cigarette she took a deep drag, her eyes transfixed on an unknown point on the lawn. It was a bad habit she had started in this time, she had to deal with the stress somehow.

When she heard the back screen creak open and shut, she didn't bother to turn around. She already had a feeling who it was.

"Hermione, is everything ok?" It wasn't so much a question from James, more like an observatory statement that demanded an answer.

"If I told you yes would you go away?" She replied.

"I doubt it, but you could try." James responded in the most marauder of ways.

"I still," she paused attempting to compose herself "I still love you James. I always have and I always will. There is no one else for me but you; there will be no one else for me. Ever." Hermione's voice wasn't sad or bitter, but truthful and realistic. She wasn't sure what compelled her to tell this to him now, she never had before, but for some reason unbeknownst to her she had to get this out before it consumed her alive.

"I -" James didn't know what to say or how to respond, he didn't get a chance to when Hermione turned on him and kissed him hard on the lips. She kissed him with a passion unbidden, she kissed him like this would be their last kiss.

James was shocked at first, before gathering her in his arms and kissing her back. That is, until reality crashed down around them again and he realized what he was doing and shoved her off of him, effectively sending her to the ground.

"How. _Dare_. You!" He hissed, as he glared down at her. Seething with anger from every pore in his body. She couldn't tell if he was angry that she had kissed him at all or that he had responded so readily.

Hermione said nothing as she transfixed her eyes to one of the old wooden planks of the porch, the deck paint peeling back from it. When she didn't respond to his accusation James expression softened a bit.

"We can never be together again Hermione. _Y_ _ou_ ended it." When he made his way back into the house, Hermione had no doubt that any friendship they had was now over. Before he left he turned to face her still sitting form, "You need to cope with the consequences of your actions." he stated simply before leaving her on the porch with her thoughts.

 

  
_Sometimes I wish she was you_   
_I guess we never really moved on_

Hermione slammed another vase against the wall of her flat, and then a plate, and next a book. She was angry with herself, she was so stupid, now anything that she had with James was gone, any friendship. Anything. Gone. Compleatly!

She could hang herself at this moment, but when she thought about it she realized she would have done it again. She dropped to the floor and sighed, she was a mess, a royal fucked up catastrophe of a mess - and she had done it to herself. His words rang clear as daylight in her ears; she needed to learn to deal with the consequences of her actions. She had let him go without an explanation, this was her doing.

Just like how everything in this time was a direct consequence of her doing.

She suddenly decided that she needed a good distraction -her normal routine would no longer cut it. She needed a physical distraction, something like the first kiss her and James shared, something that would fog her mind so much that she wouldn't know left from right for a good while.

With a quite determination, she changed into her most expensive and attractive witches robes she owned. She did her makeup and charmed her hair into cascading curls. The heals she wore as she exited her flat could have put a model in six inch stilettos to shame. She was dressed to kill.

With a sudden half turn to her right she apparated out of sight with a loud pop.

 

  
_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_   
_It sounds so sweet_   
_Coming from the lips of an angel_   
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Hermione was standing in front of Number 12 Grimmuald Place. She knocked on the door with a closed fist, her movement's inpatient and quick. When the door finally opened to reveal a man in only sweats she gasped, but tired to hide her emotions.

"Well if it isn't' Miss Granger, please come in." Sirius stepped out of the way, holding the door open for her to pass through. "What can I do you for?" he asked, his eyebrow arched in curiostiy. She never really came over to his home unless she really needed something, either to barrow a book or ask him to help her on a particular political problem. He was after all ever famous.

As Hermione took in her surroundings she noticed how clean the home was. It was ten times better then any cleaning Molly could have put it though. It looked almost new, as if it was never left abandoned at all, and she supposed it hadn't been in this time.

She made her way down the hall and into the living room, Sirius simply followed, curiousness catching the cat.

When he followed her into the living room he found himself watching her discard her robe and noticed she was in a black, very revealing, incredibly sexy negligee number. His words caught in his throat, and for the first time in his life Sirius Black was at a lack for words and in complete shock.

"Hermione, I-" He ran a hand through his long black hair, not sure what to make of the situation. He always did that when he was nervous. It was kind of endearing she thought.

When Hermione stalked closer to him, he felt himself becoming nervous. True he had always attempted to get her into his bed; he always wanted her to fall at his feet because every other woman he knew did. He never, _ever_ , however actually expected her to do it. Her resistance was part of what made him infatuated with her.

"Black," She trailed a hand down his naked chest, her voice sultry "shut up and kiss me already." she demanded.

Needless to say Sirius Black was ever the gentlemen, and he never left a woman wanting.

 

  
_And I never wanna say goodbye_

It was a bright sunny day in June. Everyone was gathered at 12 Grimmuald Place, it was a much larger gathering than any she had ever been to before. There were press cameras and journalists surrounding the gardens and asking various questions.

She was incredibly nervous and melancholy at the same time. Today was supposed to be her day, yet it felt that instead of leading her into a great bliss of happiness it was throwing her with wild abandon into damnation.

Her bridesmaids were surrounding her, pulling on her hair, adjusting her garments, reapplying makeup charm after makeup charm. She did it all with a smile on her face, the smile that a bride should have on her face moments before her vows - but the emotions she was showing on the outside didn't exactly reflect the inside.

As the music for the processions started, she forced her back strait and held her bouquet high. This felt like her last chance at any sort of family life. She would have to settle for what she could have instead of what she wanted. She realized with a dull ache that this situation really was all her fault in perspective.

Remus looked ever the gentleman with his black tuxedo, standing next to the groom. So did Harry, with his tux standing next to Remus, and of course her gaze found the man that had been ignoring her for the past year. James Potter. He looked ravishing in his tuxedo, but he was on the first step instead of the podium, he was the best man instead of the man that she would be marrying today.

It was scandalous, her situation with Sirius Black, women all over the wizarding world kept asking what it was that she had that they didn't. Why would someone like her catch the eye candy of the century? She wasn't exactly model pretty like Rocylin Bocure was, the engagement that failed previous to hers.

 

 

  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_with the lips of an angel_

_It was a least eight months into their exclusive relationship. What compelled Hermione to agree when Sirius asked her to be exclusive to him that night she showed up on his doorstep she would never know. At first she didn't think it was possible for the man to even be `exclusive` in any fashion._

_Since then she had moved into 12 Grimmuald Place, her things accumulating in various rooms of the house._

_She could remember after their first coupling that she had broken down into a fit of sobs, cry's, and yells of anguish. Her heart was breaking with every thought and memory that crossed her mind that contained any inkling to James Potter._

_Sirius let her get it all out, he sat patiently on the back porch as she rippled through her emotions and pain. He wasn't a blind man; he wasn't a daft man either. He knew exactly what was going on between her and James. What would never go on._

_He had watched her through the years, never dating a guy, much less bringing one back to her flat. She never flirted from what he could see, and he amounted all the anguish she was releasing to her pent up frustration and loss of love over the years. It seemed plausible enough._

_The night he had asked her to marry him was the night that Sirius Black decided that he loved her. He was never a man of commitment, but he finally understood why James had never wanted to let her go in the first place. She wasn't anything exceedingly extraordinary or special per say. She just had a charisma about her that made a man want to keep her for the rest of his life._

_With tears welled in her eyes she hugged him and said yes, much to his suprise. Since then he had been the happiest man in the wizarding community. She wasn't going to be a gold digger, she wasn't going to judge him, she was good at keeping out of the public eye, and she wasn't going to blackmail him to the press. She was beautiful, incredible in bed, shockingly intelligent ,and a damn good cook when she wanted to be. She also appeared to love him, at least somewhat._

_He was the first man she had opened her heart up too since her and James had split, anyway. That had to mean something._

 

  
_And I never wanna say goodbye_   
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_   
_With the lips of an angel_

Her dress was the same dress she had bought that day as she walked through a small muggle country town. The blue was a perfect accent to the rest of the wedding decorations. As she walked down the aisle, everyone was taking pictures left and right.

She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't all be from the intense happiness that everyone would think. James never skipped a beat, his smile never faltered. He never gave any inkling that he was fazed by her marrying his best friend. Maybe he really had let her go in his heart.

As she stood next to Sirius, said her vows, and let the white gold band be slipped onto her ring fingerr, she realized that maybe her situation wasn't all that bad. She had a rich, successful, handsome man that every girl wanted. She had a man that wanted her despite her brokenness, despite her history with his friends, and despite the fact that she still secretly mourned her loss of James.

Sirius really did appear to love her, after all the years of endless infatuation one shouldn't be surprised. She had known the man she was marrying for years now, some said it was about time that they settled down, and what better then to settle together.

She spared a glance in James direction and flashed him a gorgeous smile. She noticed the small falter of his lips that signaled that maybe it wasn't all roses and puppies in his heart. Maybe he was missing her to. Maybe he was mourning his loss of her as well.

 

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

Hermione realized as she watched Setellia Black run about the house, her dress flaring about as she did continuous circles, that life really wasn't so bad. Her swollen belly was proof that her and Sirius were still strong in their relationship. She was carrying this time the heir to the Black estate, a healthy boy soon to be named Byrus Black.

Her and James had begun a tentative relationship of friendship once again. It was mostly on the urging of Lily, though she would never know what had caused the rift in the first place. Setellia seemed to be fond of Frederick Potter, who was a few years older than her.

As she sat on the porch watching the children play she realized that James was the man she  _never_ should have fallen in love with in the first place. The man that ultimately she knew she would and could never have. She attempted to thwart history to her own wants, when right in front of her was what she really needed. Her child with deep black hair in unruly curls and the baby in her womb. A man that loved her along with all her faults.

She finally found herself to be content and happy that Dumbledore had never found a way to send her back.

 

 

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

* * *

_**Well there you have it ;)**   
_

_(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
 _Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,_  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)_


End file.
